the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki talk:Character Art/Approval Page
Please post your chararts for approval below. It takes two users to approve a charart, but only one approval by the deputy or by the leader. Archives The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki talk:Character Art/Approval Page/Archive1 Splashfang (W) ~ For Approval I did mention she was a warrior before, right? The only thing I'm really concerned about are the fangs :\ http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....um, for the fangs, you might want to add them in on MS Paint. Icewish ♥ 13:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The line art for the fangs should be thinner. Icewish ♥ 16:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Finally reuploaded :\ http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Approved~ Merry Christmas ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:07, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Solarsun (W) ~ Declined Icewish ♥ 02:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Shading seems really dark, like, I can hardly see the pelt color on the belly where the shding is. Lighten it a little? Not like, a lot, but just a little. ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC)\ Declined, due to extreme lack of work. Sorry, Icy. :( 20:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck (W) ~ For Approval This is like, my first charart with highlights, so don't be hatin'... that bad. ouo ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Remove the color from the whites of the eyes. Who is this? xD And where exactly are the whites? I thought they were only at the front of the eye. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Mossy, that's the light shining on it xP. Sorry XD The fisrt person was me and the second one was Dawn I think. The whites of the eyes are located behind the iris :) Icewish ♥ 00:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, that was me. ._. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working, just being lazy DX 20:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw (MC) ~ Approved 23:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) AMAZING! RueyWill put later! 02:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Approved :3. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Appoved. 20:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thoas (RK)~ For Approval This is Thoas, Ariadne's son. I worked on this for a bit, any comments, questions, concerns? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 15:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Um...you used a female blank for a male cat..... Icewish ♥ 15:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll just change gender, no biggie, but thanks! I feel stupid now lol. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 15:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Night prowler like a Leapord (CG) ~ For Approval This took me a bit to rid it of its backround but its good right? Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) We don't have tribes yet, but just remove the strip of extra color near the bottom of the charart :) Icewish ♥ 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. 20:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re-ups It took me by surprise! 17:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't see anything wrong... Approved~. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 13:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Flickerstar (MCL) ~ Approved Now remember, this is a dead leader of MossClan so she is not alive XD Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Icewish ♥ 00:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Loki ® ~ For Approval Working on page right now... A myth name that isn't Greek or whatever XD http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:22, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved? 20:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) The claws need to be colored in white and the shading needs to be defined as well. Icewish ♥ 23:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Reuploading. If I do the shading any darker than what I just did, he'd kinda look more gray. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine ~ Approved Ok, I just made Moonshine's new look, which is this XD Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Dat.... Ish... Awesome... Approved. :3 http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 18:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Approved. 20:41, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the line art is blurred (the eye especaily). Icewish ♥ 23:09, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Glacy, I'm pretty sure that's the dark gray :/ http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 13:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Lineart isn't blurred? 14:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Savara ® ~ For Approval I think theshadings messed up but idk 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You need to add the ear pink. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Dem stripes... Add ear pink, and approval to me. Though... Doesn't Savara have a white underbelly? http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 13:50, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara (RK) ~ For Approval I don't know what happened to it, or maybe its just my computer... idk It took me by surprise! 17:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can't really see the ear pink... What about the white underbelly? http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 13:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sarah ® ~For Approval. I think it looks ok! XD It took me by surprise! 20:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved? http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 20:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw (W) ~ For Approval This has got to be one of my best. I was trying out a different shading style. ♫ http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) The line art looks blurred, but it might be my eyesight. Approved. It took me by surprise! 17:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I think it's good, but be sure to add it full-sized to the page. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Rabbit that Jumps the Moor (TB) ~ For Approval I think the shading is dull. It took me by surprise! 21:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ® ~ For Approval I personally think this is my best charart ever. But the tail was sorta hard to make, only because I could find the right thickness in the pencil brush. It took me by surprise! 01:24, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The tail... The lineart needs to be thinner. Other than that, I like it. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Caelia (RK) ~For Approval I think this is amazing! It took me by surprise! 15:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Can someone please comment on this? DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Vimy ® ~ For Approval Never said he was a tabby >:P http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar (D) ~For Approval Not really sure if I use the leader name now or not :\ Orange cats always have some marking, but eh when was there a white cat with blue stripes or cats with telekinesis http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 02:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't Flashstar have a darker orange stripe goign down his back? Dawn is so awesome! 00:31, March 14, 2013 (UTC) 18:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Don't remember anything ever saying that. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 18:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 04:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw (K) ~ For Approval Figured I'd do his kit charart. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|truth'　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 21:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved, very very nice! DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC)